


Obey

by vindication



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Punishments, Smut, exr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindication/pseuds/vindication
Summary: Grantaire has a god kneeling at his feet, begging to come. It's a wonderful feeling.





	Obey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous Sinner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+Sinner).



> fuck i havent posted in forever, hence the awkward summary and title
> 
> heavily inspired by echoes of red by Anonymous Sinner, who encouraged me to write something when i left a comment through my other account

Enjolras was a prideful man. He hated being wrong and he hated admitting it even more. It was part of the reason why his arguments with Grantaire were so heated - he couldn't accept he was wrong sometimes.

But here, in moments like this, all semblance of pride and shame and dignity evaporated, until all that was left was heated touches and the pleased noises that escaped Enjolras’ mouth.

“You seem like you're having fun,” Grantaire said dryly.

The set-up was rather beautiful. Enjolras was naked, glorious skin bare for Grantaire’s eyes to feast upon. His pale skin was flushed pink, the tip of his dick particularly so as it leaked precum onto the covers.

But the icing on the cake how vulnerable Enjolras was. A man who did everything he could to ensure that he had control, tied up at Grantaire’s mercy. A spreader bar held his legs apart, and his hands were tied behind his back with red rope. All Enjolras could do was buck his hips up as Grantaire stroked his cock.

“Please,” Enjolras begged. “Faster, ‘Taire, please, pl-”

“Ah ah ah,” Grantaire interrupted. “You're not in control here. I decide how fast we go, okay?”

To make his point, Grantaire slowed even further. Enjolras’ head dropped in defeat, but Grantaire grabbed his ponytail and yanked his head up.

“Watch yourself,” Grantaire commanded.

Enjolras did so, looking at the full-length mirror in front of him. His cheeks reddened when he saw how debauched he looked, cock leaking and lips pink as he bucked in Grantaire’s grip.

Yes. The set-up was beautiful.

Grantaire continued to pump Enjolras’ cock, revelling in his boyfriend’s moans. He loved the contrast between their skins - his dark hand against Enjolras’ pale body. Enjolras occasionally admitted that he thought of his albinism as a curse but Grantaire couldn't see it that way. Not when it made him look like the human representation of an angel, with his glowing curls and impressionable skin that would show the imprint of Grantaire’s hand long after he had spanked him.

“Watch yourself,” Grantaire told him again, as Enjolras’ eyes began to flutter shut. “I want you to see how desperate you look.”

Enjolras dutifully opened his eyes, cheeks burning to a rosy pink. His position - legs spread and his body entirely at the mercy of Grantaire - made him all the more desperate.

“Please,” Enjolras said again, quieter. “I need more.”

“More what?” Grantaire asked, tugging the blonde man's ponytail again. Enjolras didn't reply, too busy biting back a moan. “You've been good for me. I'll give you what you want, if you can tell me.”

Enjolras shuddered, then bit his lip. It took him several moments before he could mumble something quickly. Grantaire was not satisfied, as his hand swiftly met Enjolras’ ass with a resound smack echoing in the room. A whimper escaped Enjolras’ lips and his eyes closed tightly immediately, but another spank reminded him to keep his eyes open again. “I…” he began again, louder. “I want you inside me.”

“Elaborate, darling.”

It seemed to be taking all of Enjolras’ self-control not to snap. “I want your… your cock… inside me. Please, Grantaire.”

“Well, how could I deny such a lovely request?” Grantaire asked, amusement colouring his tone. His hand came down to Enjolras’ ass again, this time tracing the imprint of his hand with loving care. “But don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?”

Enjolras met Grantaire’s gaze in the mirror, looking quizzical.

“Well, surely you don't want me going in without prep,” Grantaire teased, squeezing a handful of his boyfriend’s ass. “I’ve been told by a certain someone that I'm rather good with hands too.”

“Yes, yes, please,” Enjolras requested, sounding so desperate that Grantaire almost felt bad for teasing. Almost. He reached over for the lube on top of the bedside counter, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. Enjolras watched him through the mirror, eyes sharp and lustful and wanting, as his gaze travelled up and down Grantaire's body. It did wonders for his self-esteem.

“Now,” Grantaire said in a conversational tone. “Here's how we're going to do this. I'm going to finger you, and you're not allowed to make a sound.” Enjolras looked furious, opening his mouth to argue, but Grantaire shut him up with a single raised eyebrow. “One peep and you'll regret it. Got it?”

Enjolras still looked mutinous but, finally, he nodded slowly. Seeing the fierce leader that everyone feared and revered, who commanded the attention and hearts of thousands with his speeches, now falling silent for Grantaire… The darker man had to take a moment to calm himself.

“You ready?” Grantaire asked, grinning with Enjolras glared at him. Technically, he hadn't said that he couldn't shoot dirty looks. So he spread Enjolras’ cheeks, circling his hole with a lubed finger before pressing in.

Good lord, Grantaire wished he could have recorded this moment and savoured it forever. Seeing Enjolras’ face transform so quickly from mildly annoyed to aroused, his muscles tensing beautifully as the light caught on the arches of his body. The way his back arched, how his eyes fluttered shut and his brows furrowed… Grantaire felt his heart swell with love.

“Don't look away,” Grantaire said softly. His hand tilted Enjolras’ face until he was staring at the mirror once more. “Look how beautiful you are. So perfect and obedient and pretty, all tied up for me. Like you'd let me use you any way I wanted-”

Here, Enjolras began to nod furiously.

“Yeah? You'd like that, wouldn't you? Being used for someone else's pleasure,” Grantaire mused. He looked in the mirror to see Enjolras biting his lip so hard that blood would start spilling soon. He gently pried his boyfriend’s bottom lip free. “Maybe I'll fuck you until I come and then leave you sprawled on this bed, still tied up.”

Enjolras’ head dropped down, although Grantaire couldn't be sure if this was because of his words or if he had managed to find his prostate. He twisted his fingers experimentally again and Enjolras pushed back against his fingers, looking seconds away from crying out. Ah.

“You're doing so well for me,” Grantaire praised, massaging the spot until Enjolras’ whole body was shaking. “My good boy, I'm so so proud of yo-”

Enjolras whimpered.

Grantaire paused his gushing praise, fingers stopping their motion. Enjolras looked up, confused for a moment and then, realisation dawned on his beautiful features. Almost immediately, he shook his head furiously, his white curls flying back and forth. He opened his mouth, only to close it again.

“I'm sorry, darling,” Grantaire said, knowing he didn't sound remotely sorry. He pulled his fingers out and walked away, leaving Enjolras naked, hard and tied up in front of the mirror. Enjolras turned to him, looking stricken. It made Grantaire smile.

“What's the matter, darling? If you wanted to get fucked properly, you should have been quiet like I told you.”

Enjolras moaned, throwing his head back in frustration. His dick was still leaking precum and, for a moment, Grantaire was overcome by how much he wanted to suck it. Still, this was a punishment.

“Let's see…” Grantaire mumbled to himself as he searched through the numerous items cluttered at the bottom of the closet. He considered the cockring for a few moments, before returning it. The blindfold was an option too, but Grantaire wanted Enjolras to see himself through every second. Finally, he withdrew with a metal buttplug. After a second of thought, he grabbed a plain shirt too.

“Bend over, darling,” Grantaire told Enjolras, who looked hopeful for half a second before seeing the plug in his hand. Biting his lip again - Grantaire would have to teach him out of that habit another day - he slowly bent over slightly. Grantaire knelt down, pressed a kiss to Enjolras’ thigh and then began to slowly push the tip of the plug into Enjolras. As the widest part stretched him, Grantaire stopped.

“Do you know why I'm doing this?” Grantaire asked gently.

It took Enjolras a few moments to compose himself enough to respond, but when he did, he confirmed, “Y-yes. I made a sound when you told me not to.”

“That's right,” Grantaire agreed. “You understand that I have to punish you when you disobey, yes?”

“Yes.”

And with that, Grantaire slammed the rest of the plug in. Enjolras collapsed, unable to keep his balance while the spreader bar was still holding his legs apart and his hands firmly tied behind his back. His head fell forward again, and he immediately began shifting his hips as though the plug was just quite not enough.

Still, Grantaire had specifically told him he was to watch himself. Disobedience could not go unpunished. He took a handful of Enjolras’ light curls and yanked his head so he was looking into the mirror again.

“You don't want to disobey twice, do you?” Grantaire asked, smiling as his tight grip caused tears to form in Enjolras’ eyes. Enjolras shook his head minutely, unable to move without feeling a searing pain in his scalp. “You can answer now. You already refused to be quiet.”

“No,” Enjolras gasped. “No, I don't want to disobey twice. Fuck, I'm sorry Grantaire, I-”

Grantaire released Enjolras’ hair, watching as his boyfriend gasped in relief. “Apologies don't mean anything, darling.” And he stood again. Enjolras began to looked panicked again, so Grantaire kneeled to press a kiss to his forehead sweetly. “Don't worry, I'm not going quite yet.”

Once Enjolras looked sufficiently calm again, Grantaire straightened again. He undid his jeans, noting Enjolras’ gaze linger on his belt when he dropped it to the floor. He didn't mention it, however, instead pushing his briefs down his thighs. He took his cock into his hand, stroking gently.

“Please,” Enjolras said quietly. “Please, I want…”

“What do you want, darling?” Grantaire asked. Enjolras closed his eyes, and Grantaire decided not to remind him to look in the mirror again. His boy was trying hard enough as it was.

“I want your cock,” Enjolras whispered, not in embarrassment but almost in reverence as he gazed at Grantaire’s cock.

“You know I'd love that, but this is your punishment,” Grantaire reminded him, letting amusement slip into his tone. “Not exactly efficient if I pick what you want, right?”

Enjolras scrunched his eyes closed, looking frustrated. He looked so pretty, glowing in the light and so desperate, cock hard, face flushed and hair tousled. Even his lips were a rosier red than usual from being bitten and kissed. He looked positively debauched, and Grantaire’s grip on his cock tightened, jacking off faster and faster.

“‘S not fair,” Enjolras mumbled, glaring at Grantaire’s dick, only inches away and perfectly aligned with his face. “I want it in my mouth.”

MGrantaire froze for a moment, then laughed. “Fuck, baby, you can't say things like that when I'm trying to punish you.”

A small grin appeared at Enjolras’ lips and fuck, Grantaire was weak, because that was all it took for him to undo the rope holding Enjolras’ arms back. The now unbound male shook his arm for a brief second to regain feeling and then immediately reached for Grantaire’s dick.

It took an overwhelming amount of self-control to step back. “Ah ah ah,” Grantaire reprimanded. “I didn't say you could touch me.” Before Enjolras could look too disappointed, Grantaire added, “I want to see you touch yourself.”

Enjolras didn't hesitate, taking his cock into his hand and jerking off, eyes alternating between watching Grantaire’s dick and gazing up at Grantaire with such loving adoration that it made his heart twist. Grantaire was only human - there was only so long he could last with a god kneeling before him, flushed and ruined and masturbating to him, a mere mortal.

And so, with a groan, Grantaire came. Enjolras managed to close his eyes at the last second but he didn't appear too upset about the cum now decorating those wonderfully chiseled cheekbones.

“C-can I come?” he asked breathlessly.

“No.”

Enjolras’ mouth dropped open in outrage as he stared up at his boyfriend. “But-”

“This is a punishment, remember?” Grantaire told him, a grin taking over his face before he could stop himself. It only seemed to increase Enjolras’ indignation as he spluttered. “Stand up, darling, I need to get you cleaned up.”

Despite the pouty anger that had taken over his face, Enjolras followed obediently to the bathroom, letting Grantaire wipe his face clean. He was surprisingly patient as Grantaire took his time, though that might have been to entice Grantaire into letting him come. Fat chance of that. Once Grantaire made his mind, it was impossible to convince him otherwise.

His cock hadn't wilted even a little, Grantaire noted to himself with amusement, as he led Enjolras back to the bedroom again. He handed Enjolras the plain oversized shirt he had picked out of the closet earlier. “Come on. Put that on and let's get to bed. You have an early meeting tomorrow, remember?”

“Seriously?” Enjolras asked, miserable.

“Yes,” Grantaire replied firmly. “Now come to bed before your punishment doubles.”

This made Enjolras move. Slipping on the shirt in a single movement, he followed Grantaire to the bed, throwing himself down petulantly. “I'm going to jerk off when you sleep, just wait.”

Grantaire snorted, completely undeterred by the empty threat. They both knew that Grantaire was a light sleeper and would wake up before Enjolras could come.

“Perhaps next time, you'll obey.”

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahaihatemyselfhahaha


End file.
